When in Alaska
by EmmaClearwater
Summary: The Cullens, along with Jacobs pack, move to Alaska. How will their lives change when they encounter new friends? Rated T. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

"Hey guys, I can see Niagara falls!" shouted Emmett as he was looking out the airplane window.

"Emmett, Niagara falls is on the other side of the continent," answered Edward as we all laughed.

"Oh…never mind."

Jacob busted out laughing and said, "Aw you can't blame him. He has a blonde as a wife after all."

I could picture Rosalie behind me giving Jacob very cold stares and I could hear her mumbling things like "dog…stupid dog…"

Everyone seemed super excited to be heading to Alaska. I was happy anywhere as long as I was with Edward. I looked around the first class cabin of our plane that was occupied only by my family (and Jake's pack).

Jacob was joking around with Seth. "Hey Seth, are you going to finally find your girl in Alaska?"

"Shut up Jake!" Seth shouted as he playfully punched Jake in the arm.

"Boys," Leah said as she rolled her eyes.

A voice from the intercom suddenly filled the plane. It said we should be landing soon.

"Are you ready love?" Edward asked me.

"Always," I replied as he kissed my forehead.

When we walked off the plane a new set of cars were waiting for us to head for our new home. Why am I not surprise? Esme made sure Edward, Renesmee, and I would still have a house of our own similar to our old one. However, I had asked Alice to make the closet smaller. She wasn't very happy about it, but she'll deal with it.

The main house was even larger than the one in Forks. Esme wanted to make sure Jake's pack could have their own rooms in case they needed them.

We walked inside and all I could think about was that I was happy to be with Edward, my family, and my friends.


	2. Superbug

My friend wild-lili helped a lot with this chapter. If you haven't already you should defiantly check out some of her stories. She is a fantastic writer! .net/u/1850704/wild-lili

Marly and Emma are OC.

MarlyPOV

The superbug- that was a good name for it I decided, considering what was going to happen to me because of it. Our school nurse had checked everyone for it today and being the lucky person I am (note the sarcasm) was the one who had it. I wasn't afraid of the illness itself- that was like kittens next to what my father's reaction would be. I walked up to my front door and took a deep breath. I pushed the door open and sure enough I could here my father clambering around.

"Marlene!" he hollered, "that you girl?" he asked. I looked at the table and sure enough there were several bottles of whiskey.

"Yes, it's me," I said cringing. He came stumbling into the room.

"What's this I hear about you getting some superbug?" he slurred.

"Well I 'm sure the insurance will cover it and-"

"Why do you do this to me?!" he hollered. "You did this on purpose! You like to make my life hell don't you?!" he thundered.

"No dad, I didn't," I tried weakly.

"What did you say? Did you just tell me no?" he said slurring once again.

"Dad I-" but I was cut off as his hand collided with the side of my face. He grabbed me by my hair.

"Don't you ever tell me no! You hear me?!" he said in my face. I managed by some miracle to break out of his grasp. I cowered against the wall.

"Get over here girl. I am gonna teach you a lesson," He growled.

_No!_ a voice in my head screamed. _No, not again. Get out! Marlene, run away now!_

"No!" I shouted. My father's stunned face quickly turned to one of deadly fury. He ran toward me. _Do something! Do anything to stop him, and get out! _the voice urged me. I was stronger than I looked and faster too. I kicked him in the groin and punched him in the face. He fell back. I ran out the door and through the woods as fast as I could.

Trees were everywhere around my house. They were hard to avoid in Alaska. I wondered if my father would send anyone out to look for me. I doubted it, but still I kept running until I couldn't run anymore. I fell to my knees in a clearing and leaned against the tree. The nurse had told me not to over exert myself. Well, it was a little too late for that. I felt exhausted. I realized that I still had my school bag with me. I pulled it off and dug for my water bottle, but it was empty. I slumped against the tree and fell unconscious. I woke up several hours later. It was dark and I felt terrible and scared. What was I supposed to do now I wondered? I sure as heck wasn't going back, but here I'd either die of starvation or of the illness. I was too tired to worry. My last conscious thought was that maybe dieing would be best.

I stayed there for I think a day-no two-I'm not sure. I kept slipping in and out of consciousness. Once when I woke up there was a huge dog-no wolf- standing next to me. I was way too delusional to feel afraid. I just closed my eyes, but a second later a girl was standing there. She was tall with dark curly hair to her shoulder, wide brown eyes, and dark toned skin.

"Um…don't take this the wrong way, but what are you doing here?" she asked starring down at me. I thought of how best to answer that. Brutal truth sounded good.

"Dying," I finally answered. The girl gave me a bewildered look.

"I have that superbug thing and I am here because my alcoholic father was going to do who knows what to me," I said tiredly. The girl starred at me.

"Uh, you know what?" I'm going to go find someone," she said.

"No, then my dad will find me. Trust me dying is better than that." I croaked. The girl gave me a look that clearly said she thought I was crazy.

"Fine, you'll just have to come with me then. I am Emma by the way." She said as she lifted me up and she started to run. I fell back into unconsciousness and when I awoke I felt like I was on fire. I think I am dying. For a second I think I saw an angel.


	3. Full House

Emma and Marly are OC.

EmmaPOV

I ran through the woods trying figure out what I was going to do with Marly on my back. There was no way I was going to let her die. I suddenly saw a light ahead of me. I increased my speed as I ran toward it. I came up to this enormous house. I figured I should phase back to my human self considering no else knew about me. How weird would it look if a reddish-brown wolf came up to your door step with an unconscious girl on it's back?

I placed Marly down against the tree. I quickly changed and walked to the door step where a very pale man greeted me. How did he know I was coming? I didn't think I was making much noise.

"Hi, my name is Carlisle. How can I help you miss…" the man said to me with a welcome look on his face.

"Uh...um…Emma, my name is Emma," I replied staring at the man. "But please, I need your help. This girl…Marly, she's sick or something. May I use your phone to call the hospital?" Another pale man joined him. He couldn't have been more than seventeen.

"That won't be necessary Emma. You see, I am a doctor. I shall take a look at your friend Marly." He assured me as he lifted Marly out of my arms. "Won't you come in?"

"Uh…sure, thank you." I replied nervously. I walked into find the house was packed with other beautiful pale people. There was also a boy that had the same dark skin I had in the back of the room.

"Hello Emma my name is Esme. Please, sit." The woman with a beautiful smile said to me as she led me to a chair. She offered me some food, but I said no. I was hungry, but I just couldn't eat right now.

Just then a girl with beautiful blonde hair walked down the stairs looking like she just smelled something horrible. She looked straight at me. "Oh great, we have another dog now!"

"Excuse me?" I said with a shocked expression. How did she know I could phase into a wolf?

"Rosalie!" everyone in the room yelled.

"What it's not like she doesn't know herself," the blonde said as she walked to the couch.

One of the dark skinned guys came walking towards me.

"Hi, I'm Jacob," he said.

"Nice to meet you," was all I could say. I was trying to figure out what was going on.

"So tell us are you a werewolf, I mean shape shifter?" he asked me.

"I can turn into a wolf if that's what you mean, but werewolf? Shape shifter?" I asked.

He went through all these stories about how our ancestors were tied to wolves. He explained to me that people like us usually travel in packs.

"Well I am the only one I know of around here," I assured him.

"Huh…there is something I am still curious about." He said as he looked down at me. He was very tall, taller than me.

"…What?"

"How come you weren't so sensitive to the vampire smell? No offence to anyone," he chuckled.

"Vampires…oh you are all vampires too?" I asked getting pretty excited.

"Too?" he asked.

"Yeah, I have-," I started to say, but I was cut off when I heard someone scream upstairs. It was Marly. I ran past them and dove up the stairs.

I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks!


	4. Ethan

Ethan and Emma are OC.

EmmaPOV

"What did you do to her!?" I screamed as the big vampire was holding me back as I struggled to get out of his arms.

"Emma, please calm down. I had to turn her or else she would have died. I assumed you wanted her to survive." Carlisle said.

"I do. Why is she screaming?" I asked.

"The process is very painful."

"How long does it last?"

"Three days,"

No one said anything else. Everyone went back downstairs except for Carlisle.

"You know other vampires?" Jacob asked me.

"No, just one, Ethan." I answered him. "He's my best friend. He is just like all of you. I can't believe I didn't notice you were vampires in the first place. Oh crap! I was supposed to meet him. I have to go."

"Wait a second. It's just him?" the boy with bronze hair asked me.

"Yes, he's the only vampire, other than you, and I am the only…werewolf," I answered him. I got up to head for the door. "I will come back later if you don't mind."

"Of course not sweetheart," Esme answered me with a hug.

I walked out of the room and headed for the woods. I ran to the clearing where I was supposed to meet Ethan. I hoped he was still there. I had a lot of stuff to tell him.

"Emma!" Ethan yelled.

"Hey, Ethan I am so sorry I am late," I said.

"It's cool. What's up?"

"You are not going to believe this. I found this girl and she was dieing. I went to go find help and I found this huge house. The people were really kind. And get this, they were vampires and werewolves just like us. Well actually there was only one werewolf, but that doesn't matter. They had to turn the girl into a vampire and I told them I would be back soon,"

It took him a while to say anything.


End file.
